This invention relates to a brassiere (bra) shield usable with a bra that both absorbs moisture and is disposable. Moisture managing brassieres or bras are known. In one earlier invention a moisture management bra is made from a stretch fabric material having a moisture transport fabric layer constructed of hydrophilic yarn.
Another moisture managing bra was made from a material which wicks moisture away from the skin of the wearer. Perspiration absorbent pads secured to bra cups can be used to absorb perspiration from the skin of a wearer in other inventions.
One invention discloses a pad made of moisture absorbent material that is secured by adhesive to the bra such that a shield fits under the breasts and extends between the breasts.
Still another moisture absorbing bra has a perspiration absorbent pad which can be secured into the cups of the bra to absorb perspiration from the skin of a wearer.